Talk:Paramecia
I think that Law´s Devil´s Fruit is more like... Room Ability. And Kid´s Devil´s Fruit is magnetic power. I think. :The spoiler said one was "space" and the other "repel". One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is likely that the fruit may be derived from the Bara Bara No Mi. With it being stated each power may only be possessed by one person in the world, when a second person ate the fruit they gained a different power from it as seen with Buggy who splits himself, Law splits others. Only a theory at this stage but I think that's the most likely explanation for what the fruit is. User:YTOfficer01 10:19, 20 September 2010 (UTC) I have a question Uh, A while ago I made a Devil fruit called Daiya Daiya (Diamond Diamond) on the One Piece Fanon Wiki, the power of the DD fruit can create Diamond from their body, being able to turn it into weapons or other things. The user can also cover their bodies in a Diamond-like skin, protecting them from Physical attacks (Swords, Guns, etc) so does that make it a Logia or a Paramecia type? gohanRULEZ 00:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Read the last paragraph of the Other Information section. Kaizoku-Hime 00:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Ok,since the user covers them self in an diamond armor... it's Paramecia? gohanRULEZ 00:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) If the user can turn into the element then it's Logia. If they cannot turn into the element, then it's Paramecia. Kaizoku-Hime 00:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's a Parameica, thanks. gohanRULEZ 00:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) A new classification for paramecia Devil fruit I read they can be divided in fruits who manipulate the environment, fruits which are always active... I was thinking about the poossibility to divide them in fruits that are affeceted or not by Haki. For example, Luffy's one can be affected, but Mr. 3's one cannot (or haki prevents wax to be created?). This is also a suggestion to visit my latest blog section about this arguement. --Meganoide 15:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) **Haki affects all fruits Meganoide, it's just more noticeable on some than others. Haki has a similar affect on devil fruits as Blackbeards Kurouzu or Seastone. Atleast thats how I understood the explanation of Haki. Though a division between Activation and Passive type fruits would be a good way of breaking that extensive list up...however Most fruits have some form of passive affect e.g. Doku Doku. User:YTOfficer01 13:07, October 4th, 2010 (UTC) ::: A good new clasification would be those that can be used "with" haki and those that cannot. For example, the Gomu Gomu no Mi is used with haki. When using Busoshoku Koka the elastic properties do not change. But Magellan's Doku Doku no Mi or Kalifas Bubble fruit or Mr. 3 Wax Fruit cannot be used with haki because it is an element. Just like how logia fruits cannot be equipped with haki, paramecia that create an element like the above three cannot be used with haki either. - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 13:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ain and Bins Should Ain And Bins really be under the "non-Canon" section of the table? I thought Z was like Strong World, where it is part of the storyline due to Oda's direct involvement. 22:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Non canon until an official source proves that the movie Z is canon. 22:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Oda wrote Strong World. It's not known if he's writing Z. The fact that Oda is more or less the executive producer of Z doesn't make it canon since he (as far as we know) did not create the characters. If he wrote the story, then yeah, I would consider them canon. But that won't be known until the movie's out. 22:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Urouge Why is Urouge listed as a confirmed Devil Fruit user? He is a monk and we have seen loot of weird powers that come from hard training and meditation (Haki, Rokushiki, Hair Control, Life Return...). His power is more likely a result of his training than a Devil Fruit. A Devil Fruit to improve strenght in a universe where super-human strenght isn't a superpower seem as pointless as a devil fruit that only makes the user faster, when you have Soru and fruits like the Pika Pika no Mi. The other supernovas have desplayed obvious Devil Fruits, but I think Urouge should be left out until confirmed. 10:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) He was listed as Devil Fruit User in the Blue Deep databook. It's entirely possible it was a mistake, but for now that's what we're going on. 11:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Urouge has been listed a Possible Devil Fruit User. As we have yet to see anyone, who has the ability to expand their muscles. 11:25, October 18, 2012 (UTC) He is listed in this very topic as a "Devil Fruit User" not a "possible user", he is under the same list as Luffy, Buggy and so on. And at his own topic, it's stated: "Urouge ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to increase the proportions of his body to a gargantuan size." So he is definetely not listed as a POSSIBLE, but as a CONFIRMED user, which is not true. The Blue Deep had many mistakes, such as putting the Baroque Works symbol for Shiki. I don't find it where it says he IS a DF user, but it maybe that the translation I got isn't very reliable. Still, to list him as a CONFIRMED DF user needs a source and none was listed at the topics. Otherwise, it comes as speculation. 22:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It said it in Blue Deep, so list that as the source. It's not that difficult. Geez, you're freaking out over nothing here. If it doesn't have a source listed, but we have a source known, just list the known source. 22:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit List (I changed the English version of Buki Buki no Mi from Arms to Weapon because Buki means Weapon) We could divide the list of devil fruits by saga of appearance: for example: East Blue Saga: *Gomu Gomu no Mi: etc *Bara Bara no Mi *etc Baroque Works Saga *Kilo Kilo no Mi: etc *etc. It would be easier to browse it like that and give more info about the DF appearances.- - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 11:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Teach?! Why is Blackbeard on the Paramecia list? 14:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The Gura Gura no Mi. 14:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Site Poll New Paramecia Fruits keep showing up and as a result we keep resetting the poll, so I think we should remove it. 17:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose. 11:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) agreement-- 20:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You're not supposed to keep adding a new option EVERY time a new one comes out. SeaTerror (talk) 20:35, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Then the poll will be outdated. 20:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC)